Kamen Rider  Rex Regum, King of Kings
by Rex Regum
Summary: Destined to be Kamen Rider Rex Regum, the King of Kings, Jacob Dyaus faces every challenge possible from getting a date to the ball to saving his kingdom and all the worlds from monsters.   Kamen Rider Regum. King, Servant. Destroyer, Creator.
1. Prologue : The Sacrifice

"Decade's story... Begins here!" Decade.

"The two of us are a single-"

"Passing trough-"

"Kamen Rider!"

Double.

"I don't like the sound of this, but..."

"Give me my medals! The Greed Dopant..."

"Alright then. Phillip!"

"Let's go!"

OOO.

Ever since the Connecter arrived the worlds had been unified. Kamen Riders were all born into a single world.

Except one.

_7 years ago__…_

"Run! Take them and run!" A woman screamed.

"No! You've got to come with me!" A handsome man shouted back at her.

The scene was utter chaos. Rubble fell around them. Buildings were burning. A large structure hung in the air, blocking the sun. Moans of despair echoed around the two and their infant, punctured by a scream of terror.

"I made a promise…" He said bitterly. He knew he had to leave.

"And you also made one… You said that you would protect him. No matter what." The woman argued. She shouted something as another explosion sounded. "Imagin!" She pleaded silently with her eyes as the man turned to face the monster. With legs hanging in the air and the torso floating across the ground it slowly advanced, legs flailing.

"Just… Just protect him. I'll find after this." The man said remorsefully.

"But think… I can protect the three of you. I can grant any wish of yours… Any wish…" The Imagin offered.

"Devil Kaijin!" The man spat. He glanced at his wife who was getting to her feet. She cradled her young infant with one arm as he held out a small case with the other.

"Henshin!" They shouted.

"Henshin!" White lightning streaked from the case at it materialized a belt at the woman's waist. She slotted it in and she was suspended in mid-air as a white sphere pulsated around her, her child floating in mid-air. What was once a beautiful woman with sooty brown hair and wearing a tattered beige dress changed into an armoured body with a long baby blue visor. White armour flowed down her body with a large collar and cuffs. Her boots had a faint hit of blue with the undersuit a bright sapphire. Many accents covered the armour but the most noticeable was the white, winged crown on her head and the chunky gold belt on her waist. The case was slotted in, gold with a white swan, in the buckle.

"Kamen Rider… Liperax!_(Pronounced Lip-Err-Aax)_" She announced. The infant landed in her arms with his intense brown eyes glistening.

The man had been dashing in numbers on a black phone with gold highlights. An ornate design was on sideways at the top section of the phone.

"Henshin!" He shouted as he finished entering the numbers, closing the phone and holding it in the air. _[4-3-6-7-4-4-6]_ "Standing By." It announced as it was closed. He slotted it in, vertical, in the many-pieced belt he wore. He slowing turned it onto its side as it announced 'Complete' when it lay horizontal. White lines traced around his body before being filled in with armour. He had just been wearing a riding suit but now his body was a shining machine. He bore a large crown and had a red jewel in his chest. White turned silver with a thin red outline. His golden armour was scratched with symbols. His phone now showed a small emblem of a crown.

"Kamen Rider… Aurexix_(Pronounced O-Rex-Iss)_" He announced. He removed the phone, opened it and entered _[7-4-6-6-8]._ The antenna began glowing before more lines spread around the phone. Metal began to cover the phone and the top segment began to spin while the lower half snapped 90 degrees to the side. Soon he was holding a small gun. He pulled the trigger a gold bullet shot out at the Imagin. It was knocked back several metres as Aurexix inserted more numbers with his thumb. _[7-2-9]_ The next shot was a long laser that burned through the Imagin and it was soon dangling in mid-air with a ray of light piercing its chest. [ENTER] With another tug on the trigger light pulsated through the ray and the Imagin exploded. As the flames faded another building had been destroyed.

"_Tyrannous Rex_." A man laughed. Two heads snapped aside before slowly scanning the clearing. "Rider King… Face justice!" Aurexix flew into the air as riders surrounded them, standing atop buildings. "Tyrant King!" Riders shouted as they advanced on the two Kamen Riders.

"Run!" Aurexix shouted to Liperax as he hurridly typed in a new set of numbers. _[2-5-2-3-3]_ His gun's barrel snapped up and became a sword hilt with a golden blade extending from it. He swiped at the nearest Rider. A few sparks flew as he was struck in the back. _[5-3-8-3-5]_

"_Power Up!" _His phone announced. The lines and his blade began to glow before settling. His armour was slightly brighter and the runes more defined. He flipped up and struck down at the rider behind him. His sword sliced cleanly through the suit. Using the explosion as cover he charged into another rider. His blade stabbed through his chest as he continued on a charge. _[9-4-4-7] _His blade grew and became thin as it turned into a whip. He flicked his wrist and a rider went flying into a wall. The whip snaked around another and hurled him into the first and soon he had nine Riotroopers in a pile, dazed.

_[2-2-9-6-6-5-2, ENTER] _The whip changed into lines and the tubes outlined a large weapon. As soon as a large bazooka rested on his shoulder the lines began to glow. The weapon shook violently as the lines became a guide to the pile of riders. The energy stored was fired in a single beam. The carnage travelled many hundreds of metres before resting with a smoking path in its wake.

Breathing heavily Aurexix entered _[3-6-9-6] _removed the phone. He stored it in his pocket and he covered the belt with a large coat. Shaking his hands he followed where his wife had gone. Their child was the key to peace in the Rider Worlds. He had been gifted with the fabled _'Balteus Regum'_. The Belt of Kings. Once their son had established his position… He would be the King of Kings.

Kamen Rider Rex Regum's story had begun.

As the previous king raced through the ruins of his city he cried out for his wife. She lay against a wall with her Advent Deck all over the floor. The cards were burning and her deck shoe was shattered. She had a burning, bloody hole in her chest. Crying out in despair he knelt down and cradled his son.

"Kamen Riders of this world… I will kill you all!" He declared angrily as bitter tears rolled down his face.

Kamen Rider Regum. King, Servant. Saviour, Destroyer. Angel, Reaper. Destined as Rider King what challenges will he face?


	2. Chapter 1 : See Beyond the World

It had been seven years since Carnis 'Carl' Dyaus had arrived in the RW. His son had aged quickly in the transfer and was now 16. Jacob 'Jake' Dyaus was a loner at his school despite his incredible grades.

He was sprinting down the field with the ball tucked under his arm. His black uniform stood out against his golden hair as he jumped away from an attempted tackle. He sped up and charged through a small barricade set up by the opposing team and he dived, touching the ball down on the line. The whistle blew and Jake stood up lazily.

His intense brown eyes traced the small yellow ball through the air as his racket crashed into it. It flew across, bouncing over the net, and leapt over his rival's racket. _30-Love_, he thought to himself as he easily returned a serve. When it came at him again he focused his strength into the next shot. Judging by the wind, his hit and the angle… The ball flew at 120 degrees before bouncing through their legs. _Match Point…_ His serve. He gave an easy serve before going full out with his next. _Game – Love._

Jake would have been the most popular kid in school if it hadn't been for one thing. He pushed everyone away. He kept to a tight-knit group with a few friends. There was one outsider he communicated with.

"Hey." He called out as he approached the table. After dominating several sports he was still unfazed and his gym uniform was only wet from the dew outside. "I just wanted to ask-" He began to say, biting his lip, when she turned.

"Let me guess. You want to ask me to the ball."

"Maybe." Jake grinned slyly. She was one of the few people he found interesting. She hated sports though she could probably rival him. She hated books but she wrote all the time. She was the most ironic person he had met. She had a great sense of humour despite the fact that she never laughed; only a small giggle escaped her large smile. Her hair, black streaked white, was done up in a mind-bendingly confusing way. She had deep chocolate eyes with a small nose. She had delicate ears with small gold studs in them. Her navy uniform skirt had been cut short, clearly breaking regulations, and her blouse was tinted a sky blue. Her shit collar showed a bright red that tied onto the small ribbon she had on. "Okay, yeah." He admitted after he had taken in her presence. She stood up with a pear in her hand, beckoning for him to come. She stood at 46" and she had small baby blue heels on.

They walked out of the slowly filling cafeteria and Jake spied a glance behind his shoulder. He felt someone's gaze on him but he shrugged off the feeling.

"Well." She said simply as they stopped on the field.

"What?" Jake replied, dumbfounded.

"'Well' as in 'Well, are you going to kiss me?'" She sighed.

"Oh, right. Well." Jake paused. "This is awkward." He stated finally.

"On the day, then." She said finally. She reached up and pecked his cheek before walking away.

"Bye?" Jake muttered to himself.

When school finally ended he was treating him and his new girlfriend to some ramen.

"Shio." Jake argued.

"Shoyu." She grinned.

"I prefer Tonkotsu." Jake announced randomly.

"In that case, I like Miso."

"Would you two please make your damn mind up?" The waiter snapped at them.

"Shoyu." Jake requested as his girlfriend asked for Shio. The waiter sighed before going back into the kitchen. Jake stifled a giggle as he went out of sight.

"You sure you don't want be to take you home?" Jake teased as they exited the restaurant. He hopped with a sore toe as his foot meet her heel. "Anyway, I'll walk home." He was smiling ear-to-ear as he waved the taxi off. "How many months did I wait?" He asked himself as he strolled down the road. He cut into an alley and exited into a still bright town as he took out the phone his father ad given him.

"_If it's a matter of life and death, dial 1-4-3-6-7-4-4-6"_ The phone itself was useless. An emblem covered the screen on the sliding phone.

"So… You think you're hot stuff, eh?" A voice threatened behind him. Jake spun around and grabbed the wrist of the arm that had tried to stab him. He pulled it up behind his attacker's back and soon he was kneeling on the ground, writhing in pain, with a knife at Jake's feet. "Wanna die, runt?" The boy barked. Jake recognized him from school. Star boxer, he had been a sports legend when he was younger, he had tried to get off with half the girls in the school. The few that said yes were soon beaten by him.

"Don't think you're going to get her, pretty boy." Jake snarled. He unleashed a vicious roundhouse kick behind him and sent another assailant flying. He pressure pointed the first man and he fell to the floor with his facial expression distorted. He ducked down and sprung up with an uppercut that hit his target in the jaw. _I spy with my little eye… Two more idiots._ He sprung out with his arm and struck another assailant's throat. He spun around and kneed their gut. The last tried to tackle him but Jake grabbed him in a momentary chokehold before throwing him over his shoulder. He landed on the ground and Jake made sure he stepped on them as he walked away with a headache. His right hand was sore from excess use. He shook his left hand, rattled from the last move.

As he went into his apartment he got funny looks from other people. He glanced into the mirror on his left and saw that his shirt had been slashed. His hair was cut In a few places. He slid open his phone again, wondering if it had a camera. He had only gotten it a few weeks ago and he was still trying to figure out the functions. He fiddled with the buttons and suddenly the emblem disappeared. A different, smaller emblem appeared in the corner, shaped like an ornate dragon's head.

"Ryuki." He whispered. He pressed [2]. The emblem changed again. "Agito." [3] "Ryuki…" [1] "Kuuga." [4] "Faiz." [5] "Blade." [6] "Hibiki." [7] "Kabuto." [8] "Den-O." [9] "Kiva." Jake's thumb paused. [*] "Decade." [0] "OOO." [#] "Double." [ENTER] He pressed finally, bringing the phone up to his mouth. "Rex Regum." Jacob then collapsed for no apparent reason.

"_Can you Henshin yet?"_

"_No. All I know is about the Kaijin."_

"_Well then... This makes it hard."_

"_I still haven't got my Buckle."_

"_Use your phone. Henshin into Kamen Rider Ova_(Pronounced 'Over')._"_

"_And then what?"_

"_Protect the girl. Destroy the Tyrant. Face the King."_

"_But why?"_

"_Because you are destined to become Kamen Rider Rex Regum, Jacob Dyaus. The King of Kings."_

"_Then I shall rule my subjects."_


End file.
